krypton_seriesfandomcom-20200222-history
Krypton (Planet)
Krypton was the home planet of Kara Zor-El and Kal-El before its destruction. It was portrayed as having an Earth-like terrain composed of mountains, canyons and oceans. It had 3 moons. The planet is 8.7 billion years old and approximately 27.1 light years from Earth. Its parent star Rao is depicted as a 13 billion year old red dwarf star. Its gravity is much higher than that of Earth, and its atmospheric composition is unsuitable for humans. It is also shown to have a natural satellite. Kryptonian society is divided into houses, such as the House of El. Citizens wear the crests of their house over their chests, which hold meanings such as "hope." History The main source of this chapter is."Wikipedia" Krypton was approximately one-and-a-half times larger than the Earth and orbited a red star called Rao fifty light-years from the Solar System. Krypton's primordial era produced some of the most dangerous organisms in the universe. It was for this reason that 250,000 years ago, Krypton was chosen as the place to create Doomsday through forced evolution. Until its destruction, many dangerous animals, including ferrophage moles, still existed on Krypton. Kryptonians had to use their advanced technology to survive. Over 200,000 years ago, Krypton had developed scientific advancements far beyond those of present-day Earth, and had discovered a way to conquer disease and aging by perfecting cloning; vast banks of clones, kept in stasis, held multiple copies of each living Kryptonian so that replacement parts were always available in the event of injury. All Kryptonians were now effectively immortal, "with all the strength and vigor of youth maintained, and for millennia they enjoyed an idyllic, sensual existence in an Arcadian paradise. 100,000 years later Kryptonian society was tipping toward decadence and eventually political strife resulted from the debate as to whether clones were sentient beings and should have rights (sparked by the presence of an alien missionary known as The Cleric, who carried "The Eradicator").Eventually this disagreement led to open violent conflict. A woman named Nyra, seeking what she considered a suitable mate for her son, Kan-Z, had one of her younger clones removed from stasis. The clone gained full sentience and was presented to society as a normal woman. When Kan-Z discovered that his fiancée was in fact his mother's clone, he killed the clone and then publicly killed his mother, and also attempted his own suicide before being stopped. This key incident ignited the Clone Wars which lasted for a thousand years, during which Kryptonian science was turned to warfare and several super-weapons were developed and used. Among them was the device known as the Destroyer. Although the Eradicator's effects (altering the DNA of all Kryptonian lifeforms so that they would instantly die upon leaving the planet) were felt immediately, the Destroyer's effects were possibly more significant: by the time the Kryptonian government admitted defeat and abolished the clone banks, a pro-clone rights terrorist faction known as Black Zero had started the Destroyer, a device which functioned as a giant nuclear gun, projecting massive streams of nuclear energy into the core of Krypton, intended to trigger an explosive chain reaction within Krypton's core almost immediately. The use of the Destroyer eliminated the post-Crisis city of Kandor, but it was believed at the time that the device had been stopped before it could achieve planetary destruction (by Van-L, an ancestor of Jor-El). Centuries later, Jor-El himself would discover that the reaction had only been slowed to a nearly imperceptible rate and would eventually destroy the planet as intended. Known inhabitants Trivia * There are no birds on Krypton. * There is a Class system on Krypton * One of its Moons is Wegthor References Category:Planet